Revoir le soleil
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST INFINITY WAR : Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour sortir de sa torpeur, pour accepter de faire un geste, pour se rapprocher de ses amis qu'il avait trahi sans même le vouloir. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour accepter la défaite, sa défaite…


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour sortir de sa torpeur, pour accepter de faire un geste, pour se rapprocher de ses amis qu'il avait trahi sans même le vouloir. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour accepter la défaite, sa défaite…**

 **Comme pas mal de mes histoires ces derniers temps, cette fic a été inspirée par le fan art qui sert de couverture que je trouve beau et triste à la fois.**

 _ **Post Avengers Infinity War**_

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Revoir le soleil_**

Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour sortir de sa torpeur, pour accepter de faire un geste, pour se rapprocher de ses amis qu'il avait trahi sans même le vouloir. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour accepter la défaite, sa défaite… accepter cette erreur qui les plongeait dans les larmes et le deuil. Il lui en avait fallu des coups de poings dans les murs jusqu'à se briser tous les os de la main et des demandes de pardon envers ce frère qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de venger.

Mais maintenant c'était différent. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait retrouvé l'espoir, c'était sans doute quelque chose qui ne reviendrait plus, mais il savait qu'il était prêt à reprendre le combat. Ne pas avoir pu sauver toutes ces vies ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait renoncer, qu'il fallait le laisser couler des jours paisibles, maintenant qu'il les avait purement et simplement effacés.

Non, cela voulait dire qu'il était capable de reprendre le combat, capable de le traquer dans tout l'univers s'il le fallait… Thor savait que sa quête ne prendrait fin qu'avec son dernier souffle de vie et ce souffle-là, il espérait que Thanos le rendrait avec lui.

L'Asgardien avait laissé ses compagnons dormir. Ils manquaient tous de sommeil et il ne voulait pas les réveiller. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il tournait en rond dans son lit. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu les insomnies, il les trouvait dures nerveusement et remplies de souffrance. Il se savait nerveux à cause de ça et il préférait prendre l'air seul… Tout en comprenant subitement combien ne pas réussir à dormir sereinement pouvait peser.

\- Pardon Loki…

Juste deux mots qui lui échappèrent quand il repensa à ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût en découvrant les cernes de son cadet après une nuit sans sommeil. Thor lui avait dit à un moment qu'il lui demandait pardon pour lui avoir fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte, mais il y avait tant à pardonner qu'il n'était même pas près à se pardonner lui-même. Pourtant, Loki l'avait fait lui… En se blottissant dans ses bras, en lui parlant à cœur ouvert, en lui offrant sa vie. Il avait fini par tout lui pardonner, même ses derniers mots stupides, lancés sur un coup de tête alors qu'il n'avait plus les idées claires. Des mots que lui ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais… Qu'il avait été idiot ! S'il avait su à ce moment-là que ce serait les derniers, il aurait eu tellement d'autres choses à lui dire. Même pas de long discours ou de termes compliqués… Juste quatre petit mots en fait.

\- Je t'aime petit frère.

Un frisson parcourut les épaules de Thor qui sentit subitement ses émotions en train de reprendre le dessus. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait rester au-dessus de ça, au-dessus de cette douleur qui pourrait le paralyser, l'empêcher d'avancer alors qu'il devait le faire. Pour tous ceux qui étaient morts, il ne pouvait à nouveau se laisser submerger. Il devait rester fort, se battre, se servir de sa rancœur, de sa frustration, de sa colère… S'en servir pour avancer, pour reprendre le combat.

Thor baissa la tête pour se concentrer, pour faire tomber ce torrent d'émotions qui bouillonnait en lui et des éclairs se mirent à crépiter autour de ses poings serrés, des éclairs qui montraient toute cette rage qui tourbillonnait en lui. Une rage qui attisa aussi les nuages au-dessus de lui. Des nuages qui annonçaient un orage d'une rare violence s'il ne se concentrait pas.

Thor serra les dents. Non, ce n'était pas le moment, pas ici, pas sur ces gens déjà frappés par le malheur. Le jeune dieu prit une longue inspiration et expira bruyamment, relâchant ses poings et laissant les nuages s'écarter. Des nuages qui dévoilèrent un grand soleil rouge… Un soleil levant qui le fit frémir pendant que des mots revinrent le frapper de pleins fouets. Des mots prononcés d'une voix ferme, les yeux dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire garder l'espoir alors qu'il était en train de le voir disparaître.

\- _Ne crains rien mon frère, un jour nous reverrons le soleil_

C'était ça… Ces derniers mots à lui… Les derniers mots adressés directement à son frère. Un frère qui n'avait pas compris qu'il était en train d'abaisser sa dernière carte pour le sauver lui… sa dernière carte avant de se sacrifier lui-même. Revoir le soleil… Revoir le soleil ensemble, côte à côte. C'était l'un de ses souhaits les plus forts… Que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que son petit frère soit là, à ses côtés, qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras une nouvelles fois, une dernière fois même, mais qu'il puisse le faire et lui dire enfin tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, tout cet amour qu'il a toujours eu pour lui en le lui montrant aussi mal.

Revoir le soleil… Une dernière fois côte à côte, que ce soit pour un dernier combat ou ailleurs… au Walhalla peut-être. Oui, il le mériterait… De part son sacrifice, même s'il a fait de nombreuses erreurs par le passé, Thor espérait chaque jour que son frère soit au Walhalla avec leurs parents et leurs amis. Il refusait de l'imaginer seul et abandonné dans la noirceur de Hêl. C'était insupportable comme pensée… Elle faisait partie de celles qui le hantaient chaque nuit. A bien des égards, il méritait ce châtiment tout autant que lui.

Revoir le soleil… Se retrouver côte à côte ou dos à dos dans le combat. Ils combattaient si bien ensembles, complémentaires, à l'écoute de l'autre, anticipant ses gestes tout autant que ceux de ses ennemis. Oui, à deux, Thanos serait déjà morts et la moitié de l'univers ne serait pas en deuil, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être deux. L'un d'entre eux devait mourir et Loki avait choisi pour Thor, il avait choisi pour Thanos. Il avait choisi et il s'était sacrifié. Un poignard contre deux pierres… Non, c'était pire que ça… Il s'était suicidé. Un frisson parcourut Thor pendant que ses émotions revenaient, tentant de le terrasser. Le geste de son frère était noble, désespéré, plein de panache, mais Thor s'accrochait à ses mots, à ses derniers mots. Il ne disait rien sans raison. Il aimait les jeux de mots, les sous-entendus, le double langage… Il y avait un sens à ces mots. Ce n'était pas seulement une manière de le rassurer… Il y avait autre chose, un message ? Une promesse plus profonde ? Plus réelle ?

Thor frémit et redressa la tête observant le soleil qui se levait, brillant d'une intensité pleine de force et de vigueur.

\- _Ne crains rien mon frère, un jour nous reverrons le soleil…_

Thor pencha la tête sur un côté, fermant doucement les yeux.

\- Je ne crains rien Loki… Je ne crains plus rien… C'est étrange, comme si ta mort m'avait délivré de la peur de perdre… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre petit frère… Je ne crains plus rien… Et le soleil se lève… Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu le vois… Le soleil se lève… Je le vois… J'espère que Thanos aussi… Parce que bientôt ce sera la dernière fois…

Et les éclairs se remirent à crépiter autour des doigts du dieu de la foudre.


End file.
